


Between The Lines

by aniat



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Arranged Marriage, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Overprotective Dwalin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aniat/pseuds/aniat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Fili was little, Thorin promised Dwalin his hand in marriage. Neither of them are particularly happy about it. Kink meme fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between The Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for this prompt:
> 
> "When Fili was young he got kidnapped/lost/hurt or whatever, and Dwalin ended up saving him. Thorin had a huge scare so he promised Fili to Dwalin when he comes of age because he knows Dwalin will keep him safe. 
> 
> They get officially joined just before the expedition but neither of them are really sold on each other; Fili doesn't like the idea of needing protection, and Dwalin isn't looking forward to being on babysitting duty for the rest of his life.
> 
> Bonus points for a lot of bickering, over-protective Dwalin, and them falling in love with each other before they realize it."
> 
> http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/9471.html?thread=20879615#t20879615
> 
> Dwalin/Fili is one of my absolutely favorite pairings, so i hope i did it justice.
> 
> Once again, let me warn you english is not my first language and i'd appreciate it if you could point out any mistakes :)
> 
> Enjoy!

From the day he was born, Kili was always one for causing trouble. From toppling over chairs and dropping dishes to getting into brawls, he always seemed to be the one spreading mischief and misbehaving, so it was really no surprise his mother and uncle kept a closer eye on him than on his brother.

Fili was no saint, of course. He was a little rascal in his own right, but the ever-present weight of responsibility on his shoulders made him calmer, more calculating, eager to prove himself.

Occasionally, though, Fili forgot and allowed himself to be just a little bit reckless, more often than not under his brother’s influence.

That was how it all started.

It was summer, and Dis had allowed her children to accompany her to the market instead of being under Thorin’s watch in the near-unbearable heat of the forge. She had given them baskets to carry and a few toys in the hope of keeping them from wandering off in search of something to play with, and assigned Fili to Kili-watching duty.

It wasn’t really as dangerous as it might seem, bringing young kids to the market. Most of the dwarves knew and protected their princes, very few of which were of questionable loyalty – even those would think twice before doing her lads any harm, for there was no worse crime in dwarven society than harming a child, and it wouldn’t be just Thorin’s rage they would have to face. It was the men that got Dis worried. They weren’t to be trusted.

Luckily, it seemed Kili’s fascination with them was balanced by Fili’s complete disinterest in the tall strangers, which was why Dis repeatedly insisted her oldest son keep an eye on his brother when she could not. It had worked so far, and all their previous trips to the market have been relatively successful. Until now.

Now, as Dis negotiated at one of the stands, she was oblivious to the whispered conversation going on behind her.

“I just wanna see the weapons!”

“Why? You see weapons every day at the forge, and they’re too big for you anyway.”

“They’re too big for you too!” Kili protested indignantly, puffing up and making himself as tall as he could to prove he was _not_ small. “And I wanna see the bows. There are never any of those in the forge.”

Fili pulled a disgusted face. “Bows are for elves.”

“They’re not!”

“Yes, they are. Mister Dwalin said so. And Mama said we have to stay with her.”

“She won’t even notice we’re gone, we just have to be quick.” Kili grinned. “We can look at the swords too. They might let us hold one. Uncle Thorin never lets us hold the swords.”

Fili threw an hesitant glance at his mother’s back, then nodded slowly. “Alright, but if Mama catches us I’m blaming you.”

Kili was off before he could finish the sentence, headed straight for the man-sized weapons stand. Fili followed at a slower pace, throwing worried glances over his shoulder every so often in case his mother turned around, but focused as she was on the salesman she hadn’t noticed their absence yet.  By the time Fili got to the stand, Kili was already on his tiptoes, small hands clutching the edge of the table to try and pull himself up so he could see all the swords and bows lined up on it.

“Careful,” Fili said, pulling on the back on his tunic. “You’ll drop it.” Kili turned his head and made a face at him. “I’m serious, we’ll get in trouble.”

“I just wanna see,” Kili whined, reaching up to try and grab one of the weapons. “Can you reach?”

Fili sighed, but after a quick look around it seemed no one was paying attention to them, so he got on his tiptoes himself, grabbed the end of a bow and pulled it down so Kili could see, and that’s when it all went terribly wrong.

“What are you doing? You little thief!”

Fili didn’t really understand what happened next. One minute he was holding the bow, the next a man was coming their way with a sword in hand, then all of a sudden they were running as fast as their little legs could take them.

Even though he was shorter than Fili at the time, Kili was always faster than his older brother, not to mention a lot more used to running away from trouble, and soon enough had climbed the fence of one of the farms at the edge of the market and set off running towards the forge. Fili wasn’t so lucky.

He had one foot on the fence when all of a sudden he was lifted by a large hand on the back of his hair, kicking and screaming, and a blade was pressed against his neck.

“You little rascal,” The man snarled, holding Fili up to his face. “Your kind is always looking for trouble. You know how we deal with thieves? We cut off their hands, is what we do.”

Fili felt with horror the blade slide from his neck to press against his right wrist as he tried with all his might to pry the stranger’s hand off him, his legs too short to reach him as he kicked and cried out for his mother.  The man lifted the sword up as if to bring it down again –

And then Fili fell.

For a moment, all he could register was the shock of landing suddenly on the ground and the sharp pain that shot up his leg as he landed on his ankle. Adrenaline pumping, all he could hear at first was the rush of blood as his heart pounded wildly in his chest, and then he heard shouting. Loud, curse-ridden, irate shouting.

Mister Dwalin was on top of the man on the ground, eyes wild with rage as his fists collided again and again with the man’s face, his curses resounding over the sickening noise of the stranger’s nose breaking. Fili watched for a moment, wide-eyed and petrified, before his uncle’s voice called out behind him.

“Fili!”

Uncle Thorin was running towards him, sword in hand and a terrified Kili on his heels, worry and anger written all over his face. He jumped over the fence with ease and crouched down next to his oldest nephew.

“Fili, are you alright?” Then, as if just noticing his friend perched on top of the blood-covered man, he added, “Dwalin, that’s enough. I want to hear what he has to say for himself.”

Mister Dwalin did not look pleased – in fact, he looked about ready to beat the stranger to death – but stood with one last filthy curse and let the man roll to the side and spit out some blood and – was that a tooth?

“Fili,” His uncle called again, running a careful hand through the lad’s hair. “Are you alright?”

Fili nodded slowly, then looked down to hide his tears as the stress and pain finally caught up with him and brought his leg closer to his chest. “I hurt my ankle.”

“Fili, Kili!” Their mother came running from the crowd that had formed around them, sounding desperate as she knelt next to her sons. “What happened?”

Kili immediately ran into his mother’s arms, sobbing uncontrollably and mumbling about bad men with swords and being called a thief. Dis looked confused for a moment, then focused on the bloodied man who was just starting to get up and put enough together to feel her blood boil. She was about to stand up, Kili still in her arms as her tongue formed around a curse, when Thorin’s hand on her arm stopped her.

“I’ll deal with it, sister. Trust me. The lads need you right now. Fili’s hurt.”

Looking down, Dis saw her oldest son’s ankle was beginning to swell, and though seeing her boy in pain only made her anger burn hotter, she nodded and took Fili in her arms as well.

“Come now, we’ll go see Mister Oin and you’ll be as good as new, yes? Shh, it’s over now, everything is alright.”

As a result of that particular incident, Kili got a dwarfling-sized bow as an apology once Thorin was through with the man. Fili got an engagement.

 

* * *

 

The first time Fili realized he would _actually_ have to marry Mister Dwalin he had just entered his teenage years.

It happened during a lesson about bloodlines and arranged marriages, when Mister Balin had given him a pointed look as he explained how marriage may be used to pay debts and form alliances, and how sometimes a warrior may be granted the honor of marrying into the royal family as a sign of recognition and appreciation.

Kili had looked immensely confused as he asked “But what about the prince or princess? Doesn’t he or she get a say?”

Fili, of course, already knew the answer to that question.

And so as he and Kili walked to the training grounds that afternoon he decided he had some questions of his own.

“Mister Dwalin,” He called, dropping his training swords on the pile of blunt weapons. The sun was just setting and Fili rolled his aching shoulders, suddenly feeling incredibly self-conscious in his sweat-drenched tunic and trousers. “May we talk for a moment?”

Kili looked confusedly at his brother, lingering at the edge of the training grounds where he was waiting. Dwalin hesitated, glancing over Fili’s shoulder at Thorin, who looked calculating as he examined his nephew and friend, then nodded and walked away with one last hard look at the warrior. “Kili, come.”

Kili hesitated, so Fili smiled at him. “Go on. I’ll catch up with you.”

The brunette still looked completely and utterly lost, but nodded and slowly followed his uncle up the path that lead to their home.

“Make it brief, lad.” Dwalin grumbled, and Fili spun around to look at him again. “We shouldn’t be alone together. It’s not proper.”

“That’s what I wished to talk to you about.” Fili began, trying his best to steel his nerves as he took a deep breath. “I understand we are betrothed.”

Dwalin’s expression was unreadable. “Aye.”

“Well, um, how- I mean, why-“

“Do you remember when you were little and a man mistook you and your brother for thieves?”

Fili nodded.

“Your uncle offered me your hand in marriage.”

“And you said yes.”

Dwalin laughed. “Lad, this is not the kind of thing one can say no to.”

“I see,” Fili whispered, then cleared his throat. He could feel himself starting to loose his nerve, so he blurted, “But if you could, would you have? Said no, I mean.”

There was a long pause, but Fili refused to look at his suitor, eyes trained on the ground instead. Then Dwalin finally spoke.

“You’re young still, lad. As you get older you’ll understand.”

Fili nodded, eyes still on the ground, and tried to ignore the lump on his throat as he said “Thank you for your time, Mister Dwalin” and hurried off in the same direction his uncle and brother had gone.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t until a year or so before he came of age that Fili did understand.

There was no courtship, not in the traditional sense, because arranged marriages required little more than a ceremony and some gifts, but preparations started to be made for the wedding. He and Dwalin were under no circumstances left alone with each other, not even during lessons or training, and already his mother was thinking of wedding gifts and bead designs. Kili seemed to have finally understood this was really happening and had no idea how to react to his brother marrying Mister Dwalin. Thorin and Balin were discussing the ceremony to officially declare Fili Crown Prince on the day of his coming of age, as well as the details of the wedding ceremony.

Fili just felt like his whole life was being decided for him.

“Let’s go to the tavern.”

Kili looked up at him from his place on the floor. He was surrounded by pieces of parchment – apparently he had been designing something before Fili walked into the room. Fili pretended not to know it was most likely something for his wedding.

“Are you sure? Mum won’t like it.”

“What Mum doesn’t know won’t hurt her.”

For all his protests, Kili was up and ready to go awfully quickly. “Whatever happened to you being the responsible one?” He teased, grinning.

Fili smirked. “It’s not a matter of behaving, Kili. It’s a matter of not getting caught when you don’t.”

The tavern was raging with drunken dwarves and men. Fili and Kili had made their way to a table occupied by their friends and shield-brothers and the blond prince was knocking back pints of ale like it was about to run out, all the while laughing and trying his best not to look like he was trying to drown an entire life of being told what to do in alcohol.

He had noticed Dwalin come in with the other soldiers, of course he had. He had noticed the way the older dwarf sat at the table on the far corner facing his own table, and how he kept one eye on him and Kili, just like he always did.

The thing was, Fili didn’t need anyone to keep an eye on him, much less Dwalin, who his uncle had pretty much forced into the post of his official babysitter for the rest of his life. He didn’t need protection, and certainly not from the dwarf he was being forced to marry.

Fili never complained, of course. Not to his uncle or mother or Dwalin or anyone. He had accepted long ago this was his life as the King’s heir, and he would do anything to make Thorin proud, but it didn’t mean he had to like it. And so he drank.

“Might wanna ease up on the ale there, shield-brother,” Amli said from his right, grinning at him. “I don’t really feel like carrying you home and facing the Princess’ rage.”

“I rather think Kili will be on carrying duty.” He smirked, batting his eyelashes mockingly at his friend. “Unless you _want_ to be the one to carry me to bed.”

Amli laughed, his hand brushing Fili’s thigh under the table. “Now who would say no to _that_?”

_Dwalin would_ , Fili thought, surprised at the sudden bitterness of his own mind. He never wanted Dwalin to carry him to bed either, did he?

He had been attracted to Dwalin, had no problem admitting it, back when he was just a stripling. Finding out you’re engaged to someone when you’re going crazy with hormones will do that to you. Now, though, everything seemed so political and so distant he hadn’t even considered whether or not he wanted to bed Dwalin. He would be expected to, he knew, once they were officially joined, but he didn’t think he would want to. Dwalin certainly wouldn’t.

“Well,” He said, smiling and leaning into Amli’s space. “Some people can’t appreciate what they’ve been given.”

Amli smiled, then glanced furtively to the corner of the tavern. “I can see that.”

“I feel this wouldn’t be the case with you.”

“It certainly wouldn’t, my Prince. It most certainly wouldn’t.” Amli’s hand had found a place on his thigh, and Fili smiled at him.

Then a heavy hand landed on his shoulder.

“We’re leaving,” Dwalin growled. “You’ve had way too much to drink.”

“Unhand me,” Fili complained, standing unsteadily and shrugging Dwalin’s hand off him. “I don’t need you to tell me what to do.”

The soldier seemed taken aback for a split second, then fixed Fili with a scowl and repeated himself. “We’re leaving.”

“Fili, come on,” His brother said quietly, setting a hand on Fili’s arm to guide him outside.

It was cold, but Fili barely registered it as his anger finally bubbled to the surface, and he rounded on Dwalin with a lack of composure none of them had seem in years, face red and eyes wild. “What are you doing? I don’t need you to protect me, I can take care of myself! Why do you even care?”

Dwalin’s face was expressionless, still as stone, as if he was trying very hard not to lose his temper. It only made Fili angrier. “Kili, excuse us for a moment. I need to talk to your brother.”

“I, um,” Fili suddenly realized his brother looked very small and lost, wide eyes going from him to Dwalin as if he had no idea what to do. “I’m not supposed to leave you two alone.”

“Oh, not you too,” Fili grumbled.

“Fine,” Dwalin said, eyes not leaving Fili for a second. “Now, there is something you need to get through that thick skull of yours, lad. This isn’t about what you or I want. You're not a child anymore - you’re a Prince. Act like it.”

Now that was the last straw. “Oh no, don’t you dare, Dwalin, don’t you dare stand there and tell me how I should behave! What in Mahal’s name do you want from me? You want me to act like I’m happy every single decision in my life has already been made for me? You want me to pretend I’m happy to spend the rest of my life with someone who still sees me as a child, is that what you want?”

“I’m not happy about it either!” Dwalin snapped. Fili stopped on his tracks, blinking. He already knew that, of course he did, but Dwalin had never said it out loud, not like this, and he felt something sharper than rage unravel in his chest. “But I don’t need to tell you what proper courting behavior is, and if I pretty much took a chastity vow ever since you were just a lad you’re gonna suck it up and do the same, instead of shaming your uncle by acting like a spoiled brat!”

There was a heavy pause in which they stared at each other, Fili boiling with feelings he didn’t know how to put into words.

“Go home, princeling.” Dwalin said stoically. “And at least pretend you can stand on your own two feet.”

 

* * *

 

They stopped discussing the wedding in his presence. Fili thought his brother might have mentioned something about the fight to their mother, because she had this sad expression he mistook for disappointment every time she looked at him for the next few days. He had heard her talking to Thorin in hushed tones about the possibility of calling off the engagement, but they all knew it was a lost battle. Calling off an arranged marriage was considered immensely disrespectful, and so tradition would prevail, and Fili would have to endure.

So for months before the ceremony he had to pretend he didn’t notice the worried glances his mother and brother threw his way, pretend he didn’t hear Kili’s arguments with Thorin as he refused to accept his brother would be forced to marry a dwarf he did not love. He put on the stoic façade of a Prince he had been practicing his entire life, and he waited.

And so, about a week after his coronation ceremony, the wedding day came.

It was as traditional as they could afford with no halls or gold to spare. In the morning, his mother had braided the beads Kili, Thorin and herself had crafted into his hair, taking extra care so nothing was out of place. Traditionally, they were parting gifts, since it was expected that the intended would move into the suitor’s halls, but Dwalin’s quarters were right next to theirs and their marriage contract specified Fili’s rights to visit his family whenever he wished, for as long as he liked, so he rather thought once all the formalities were over he would be spending more time with his mother than his betrothed. It didn’t seem to be enough to soothe Dis, though, for she still had the same sad look in her eyes when she stepped back to look at him.

“You look just like your father,” She said, smiling sadly as she adjusted his coat. “You’ll be very happy, love. You’ll see.”

Fili didn’t know who she was trying to convince.

At sunset, the ceremony began. Fili and Dwalin stood facing each other inside the circle made by their family and friends, exchanged rings, and took their vows - if Fili stared at Dwalin’s beard instead of his eyes, the guests would later dismiss it as nervousness due to his young age. Then Balin came forth with the contract, which they both signed, and so the marriage was sealed.

Later, as they sat on their designated places for the feast, the guests presented them with their gifts and offered them their best wishes. Lord Dain – who Fili supposed would have been chosen as his suitor under different circumstances – made a big show of calling him “Your Highness” and presented them with more gold and jewels the lad had ever seen in his life, which could easily be considered disrespectful as one should never appear wealthier than their hosts, but Fili knew he meant well. Dwalin, though, did not look happy.

“No help from him in years as our people starved,” He grumbled once there was a pause between guests. “But when there’s a wedding he has no problem flaunting his riches to our faces.”

“It’s just tradition.”

“It’s a plain insult, is what it is.”

Fili sighed, then smiled as the next guest stepped forward. How he wished for a pint. Alas, he would have to wait until all the gifts were over with, and then he could eat and drink as much as he wanted until sunrise, when the celebrations would end.

A few guests later, there was another pause, and Dwalin shifted restlessly in his seat as Fili tried to mentally count how many were still to go. Not too many, he guessed. Dwalin cleared his throat.

“I do hope my gifts pleased you.”

Fili turned his head towards his husband, surprised. The suitor’s gift wasn’t presented at the ceremony, being instead sent to the intended’s halls beforehand. Dwalin’s gift had been presented to him a few hours ago, a new, wonderfully crafted pair of swords.

“They did. Thank you.”

Dwalin nodded, facing forward. Fili sighed again. Just a few more guests.

In the end, it was another hour before they were finally able to stand up and join the party. By then, Kili was already outrageously drunk, and threw himself at his brother as soon as Fili entered his line of sight.

“Brother, you made it!”

“It’s _my_ wedding, Kili. I’ve been here the whole time.”

“Boring ceremonies don’t count as being here,” Kili made a face. Dwalin not so subtly kicked him on the shin. “Ow! What? It’s not _my_ wedding, I’m allowed to say that.”

“I need a drink,” Fili mumbled, walking over to the barrel of ale on the corner of the room. It wasn’t until he was getting himself a pint that he noticed Dwalin standing behind him. He raised an eyebrow. “Why are you following me?”

“We’re expected to stay together for at least a good part of the evening.”

“We were together for hours receiving gifts.”

“That’s not the same.”

Fili rolled his eyes. “Fine, then.”

“Don’t sound too excited, lad.”

Fili had half a mind to tell him just how excited he was about all this, when he was cut off by a strong arm around his waist, pulling him closer. “Wha– “

“Smile,” Dwalin growled in his ear, then turned back around to face the group making their way towards them. “Lord Dain.”

If Dain noticed the less than pleased way in which Dwalin said his name, he gave no indication of it. Instead, he smiled widely and gave them a short bow. “Master Dwalin, Prince Fili. I hope you enjoyed my gifts.”

“We did,” Fili intervened before his husband could say anything. “We are very grateful for them.”

“It gladdens me to hear that. I’m very sorry for interrupting your conversation,” He smirked, and suddenly reminded Fili a lot of Kili, like this was how his brother would be if he had any manners or understood anything about politics. Hopeless, Kili was. There was no way they could ever trust him in court. “But I wished to apologize for missing your coronation ceremony, Your Highness. There was, unfortunately, no way for me to attend. I do hope you’ll accept your coming of age gift tonight, though.” At a wave of his hand, one of the dwarves who had been standing behind him brought forth a wooden box, which he then opened to reveal a collection of gem-incrusted throwing knives. “Your uncle told me they were among your preferred weapons.”

“They are beautifully crafted, Lord Dain, and I will accept them gladly.” The Prince said graciously, discreetly laying a hand over Dwalin’s so he could pinch him should he start going on about Dain “flaunting his riches to their faces” and bowing slightly in gratitude.

“Very well, then,” Dain smiled, returning the gesture. “I shall leave you to enjoy your celebrations. Excuse me.”

Another wave of his hand, and he was gone, the other dwarves trailing behind him. Fili still saw the one that had been carrying the box deposit it carefully alongside the other gifts before he turned to face his husband once more.

Dwalin was furious, but not in such an obvious way that Dain would definitely have noticed. His jaw was firmly clenched, and the hand that wasn’t around Fili’s waist had contracted into a fist, but other than that he looked perfectly composed, which surprised the younger dwarf. Dwalin had never quite struck him as the composed type.

“The _audacity_ ,” The warrior growled lowly. “Not a word for decades, and that’s all he apologizes for? Not coming to your coronation ceremony?”

“It’s politics, you cannot expect people to be truthful. You were the one who taught me that.”

“Balin was the one who taught you politics.”

“Balin used pretty words and analogies. You’re the one who told me they were all snakes.”

Dwalin looked surprised, then nodded. “Aye, that they are, lad.”

“Which is why I still need a drink.”

After that, the feast went on with no major hiccups, though Dwalin would still wrap a protective arm around him when someone he considered less trustworthy approached them. Fili gritted his teeth every time, but kept quiet. It was hardly proper to argue with your husband on your wedding night, and at all costs he would act like a proper prince throughout the entire evening. At least in public.

A brawl nearly broke out a few hours before sunrise, but a glare from Thorin and a few threats from Dis – Fili was positive he saw his mother pull a dwarf twice her size down by the beard, one hand on her knife as she snarled at him – kept the situation under control before any major injuries could be sustained.

And so soon enough sunrise came and the guests offered them their final congratulations as they departed, and before Fili knew what was happening he was back at Dwalin’s quarters, the first flutter or nervousness washing over him.

He knew what was supposed to happen, what was expected of them, but he had no idea as to what would actually come to pass. Even Dwalin seemed a bit lost as he stared at the young prince from the other side of the room, as if all tradition had suddenly slipped his mind as he found himself alone with the lad he had helped raise and was now supposed to- Well, supposed to-

Mahal help them.

On one hand, it wasn’t as if anybody would know if they didn’t go through with it. On the other hand, sex was the most important step of dwarven weddings – that was why the couple was not allowed to have sex before they were officially joined. It was when they would form their bond, solidify their union, and the blessings of the Valar would be laid upon them. Not to consummate a wedding was to curse it, in a way, and Fili rather thought he had enough curses running through his family line, thank you very much.

So he swallowed his nerves and kept his chin up. “Shall we just get on with it? Is there a protocol?”

“Laddie, we don’t have to-“

“Yes, we do. It’s part of the ceremony.” He ignored the vindictive twist in his chest as he said, “It’s not about what you or I want, Dwalin.”

Dwalin’s expression was unreadable as he too fell into his role. “As you wish, my Prince.”

Their first kiss was nothing as Fili would have expected. He had never known the warrior to hesitate, and it suddenly occurred to him that despite their distance and reluctance, being married did make them more intimate than ever before, allowed them to see parts of each other they could never have seen in public. If something fluttered in his stomach at the thought, he quickly dismissed it as nerves and thought no more of it.

Even then, he couldn’t not notice he had never known Dwalin to be as gentle as he was when they finally laid with each other, had never known such calloused hands could feel feather light against his skin, or that pain could be so easily forgotten under the right circumstances.

Still he pretended not to feel the pleasant warmth in his chest as their bond was formed, an intimacy so great and so precious for dwarves it could never be undone, and closed his eyes against his husband’s skin.

A few days later, Thorin set off on a trip, and when he returned, everything had changed.

 

* * *

 

“So, how come we’re not travelling with your husband again?”

Fili rubbed his forehead and wondered if Thorin would notice if he was suddenly one heir short.

“He had some things to deal with on the way. I’ve told you that already.”

“Right. And this has nothing to do with the fact that he didn’t want you to come in the first place.”

“Kili.”

“The walls are thin, brother.”

Even if they weren’t, Fili reckons his constant yelling matches with Dwalin would have still been heard from at least three houses down. It had been bad enough to deal with his mother’s own fights with his uncle, but Dwalin’s insistence on treating him like a child had Fili reaching boiling point quite quickly, and they’d only stopped arguing when Thorin decided to intervene and demand his friend respect his decision. Still, Dwalin had come up with some excuse to travel on his own, and Fili was quite grateful for the break.

“Stop bugging me and focus on the road. We don’t want to get lost.”

“I don’t think it’s possible to get lost here. There’s only one road, and the door is marked.”

“Stop bugging me either way.”

“I’m just curious.”

“Like fuck you are, you know exactly what happened.”

“Such a princely language.”

“Fuck off, Kili.”

They reached the house, and Fili let out a relieved breath. He loved his brother to death, he really did, but Kili could be insufferable when he put his mind to it. Something he demonstrated once again by letting out an excited “Mister Dwalin!” as soon as they walked through the door. Fili very much accidentally tripped him with a very much accidental kick to the back of the knees as soon as he had the chance.

A few hours later, as he sat enjoying his pipe in the hobbit’s garden, happy to get away from all the commotion for a while, Dwalin came to find him.

“I trust you had a safe journey.”

“We did,” Fili replied, trying to keep his temper in check at his husband’s not-so-subtle attempt to baby him once more. At least Dwalin was _trying_ to appear casual, and they _were_ married, after all, it was expected of them to check on each other after spending time apart. “Though you better be glad Kili actually made it alive for how much he was getting on my nerves.”

Dwalin chuckled. “I can imagine.” There was a brief pause. “You seem tired.”

There it was. The not-that-I-care-I’m-just-saying speculations. “So do you.”

“You should go lay down, we have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow.” Another pause, then, “The halfling has a few spare rooms. By tradition they go to those highest in rank, so you should be able to sleep on an actual bed tonight.” Fili looked at him, then frowned a little. Was Dwalin _fidgeting_? “Of course, as a couple, we’re expected to, uh, share.”

“Of course.” They hadn’t actually slept in the same bed since their wedding night. Granted, Fili had spent a good share of that time back at his mother’s house, but even if he did chose to – or was rather forced to before people started spreading rumors – stay in Dwalin’s quarters, his husband would never lay with him, choosing instead to take the spare bed in the next room.

“I could sleep on the floor if you’d like.”

“That won’t be necessary.” Fili stood, putting out his pipe, a certain arrogance to his posture that came quite naturally now. It would sometimes get on Dwalin’s nerves, and even now he could see his husband clench his jaw as if to keep himself from snapping. “Though I believe I will be going to bed now, so just let yourself in later.”

And with that he entered the house and set off towards the bedroom.

 

* * *

 

The first thing Fili noticed when he woke up the next morning was the heavy arm around his waist. The second was Bofur standing next to his bed and smiling slyly down at him. “Well, good morning, Your Highness.”

The third was that he was clothed in just his undershirt and breeches, with Dwalin’s body pressed up against his back in a way that was hardly proper. As if on cue, the warrior stirred, then seemed to realize they were not alone and actually _snarled_ at Bofur as he pulled the blanket protectively over Fili.

“Terribly sorry to interrupt,” The miner continued, raising his hands as if to signalize that he meant no harm. “But the King has asked me to wake you. We should be leaving soon.”

“We’ll be right there.” Dwalin growled, arm still wrapped firmly around his husband. Bofur bowed cheekily, then threw a wink over his shoulder as he closed the door behind him.

Fili was up in a second. “What are you doing?” He demanded, feeling unreasonably angry at such a display of intimacy. They were married, of course, but they had barely even touched since the ceremony, and now all of sudden Dwalin was wrapped around him like they were actually _lovers_. It made Fili’s blood boil for reasons he did not quite understand.

“The bed is small, and you seemed cold.” The warrior grumbled, getting up at a much slower pace and going about gathering his belongings and dressing, completely ignoring Fili’s plain displeasure.

“It’s still not proper.”

“Proper?” Dwalin scoffed. “I’m your husband.”

“For appearances, yes.”

Dwalin finally paused, turning around and fixing him with that expression Fili simply could not read. It only made him angrier. “Is that all?”

He knew it was cruel, in a way, but could not bring himself to care as he raised his chin defiantly and replied, “Yes, that is all.”

For a while, they just stood there, staring at each other, then Dwalin broke the silence. “Get dressed, princeling,” He said coldly, fastening his knuckledusters. “We need to get going soon.”

And with that, he was gone.

 

* * *

 

“Did you two quarrel again?”

Really, if Kili was any more curious he would have gotten himself killed by now. Not that he hadn’t tried, what with all the stunts he used to pull when they were children, and even now. In all honesty, Fili was in no mood to indulge him. “It’s none of your fucking business.”

“I’ll take that as a yes, then.”

So far, the start of this quest had not been so great for Fili. He was tired, had just lost the bet on whether or not their burglar would show up, and his brother was getting on his nerves in a way he hadn’t quite managed since they were dwarflings. That, and Dwalin refused to even look at him.

Not that he _wanted_ Dwalin to look at him, mind you, but the constant whispers of the company were quite irritating. They had no business discussing his relationship – or at least what they thought was a relationship –, thank you very much.

“Did you notice anything wrong when you went to wake them this morning?” Ori whispered somewhere behind him.

“Not at all,” Bofur answered. He sounded a bit worried. “Could barely tell them apart, tangled up as they were.”

“Fili seems a bit on edge.”

“You know how they are, always fighting. You could hear them yelling all the way from the road back in Ered Luin,” Gloin added in.

“It doesn’t seem very healthy.”

“Well, that’s not for us to judge,” Dori chastised quietly. Fili felt a sudden surge of gratefulness towards the older dwarf. “You should all mind your own businesses.”

“I’m just worried, is all.”

Fili sighed. It was going to be a long day.

About an hour before nightfall, they set up camp, and Fili would have been perfectly happy to just sit under a tree and smoke his pipe as far away from Dwalin as possible, but the whispering _still_ hadn’t stopped, and now Thorin was starting to eye him with a mix of worry and reprimand, so he swallowed his pride as best as he could and strode across the camping site to settle pointedly beside his husband. Dwalin raised an eyebrow at him.

“I couldn’t stand the gossip anymore, and Thorin looked like he was about to intervene.” Fili muttered, rather more sharply than he intended, but he was _trying_. “I’m sure neither of us want that.”

“No, we don’t.”

“So I say we keep our private matters private from now on and avoid all the commotion.”

He was attempting to be diplomatic about it, but the warrior didn’t look too pleased as he growled, “I thought we had no private matters, seeing as we’re only married for show.”

Something snapped in Fili’s composure, and the words were out before he could stop himself, “And they say we argue because _I’m_ immature.”

Dwalin visibly bristled. “Well, that sure is rich, coming from a lad barely out of his teens.”

“Yet still a lad you married and took to your bed,” Fili spat back. He was fully irritated now, but kept his voice down. The last thing they needed was a yelling match in front of the entire company. “Didn’t seem to matter how old I was then.”

It was unfair, he knew, but anger was louder than any reason in his mind. Dwalin had been as forced into it as he had, and it had been by his own decision they had consummated their marriage, yet he could not shake the unsettling feeling in his chest, the emotions he could not name burning right under his skin that drove him mad and seemed to snap whenever he was around the warrior. It couldn’t be helped, and so he translated as anger that which he did not understand.

Dwalin’s eyes hardened. His hand clenched around the handle of the axe he had been sharpening in a white-knuckled grip, but he too kept his voice down. “It doesn’t seem to have changed anything, seeing as you’re still as much of a brat as you always were.”

Fili suddenly felt like he didn’t quite understand the meaning of his husband’s words, but he, for all his usually calculated composure, had never been one to lower his head on a fight, so he pushed back, voice dripping with sarcasm. “What, did you expect me to just fall in love with you and be suddenly glad my uncle forced you onto me?”

As soon as the words left his mouth, something changed. Fili couldn’t tell exactly _what_ , but he could feel it in the way Dwalin’s entire body went rigid, his expression once more twisting into something Fili just couldn’t name. It was as if even his voice sounded different to Fili’s ears when he spoke.

“No, my Prince. I did not expect that.”

For what felt like an eternity, he sat there, looking into Dwalin’s eyes as if he had never seen them before, his breath suddenly short as his anger melted and mixed and settled with something that felt like – pain? He did not know. Once again he felt as if unknown emotions were slithering right under his skin, boiling right behind his teeth, but he could not – what? Say them? How could he explain that which he didn’t have words for? Yet he felt, somehow, somewhere, that Dwalin would understand if he could just –

And then it all snapped with a twig under someone’s boot.

Fili looked up sharply to see Kili approaching them, an uncertain look on his face.

“Uh, dinner’s ready,” He pointed with a thumb over his shoulder towards the fire, looking apprehensively from his brother to his instructor and back to his brother. “Would you like me to bring you your bowls or…”

Fili almost wanted to laugh at how bad they must have looked for his brother to make such an offer, but instead shook his head and stood, marching off towards the fire. He couldn’t deal with his husband anymore, not on this night, and was actually weirdly glad for the interruption. He was also weirdly glad for the way Kili pressed his shoulder against his as they filled their bowls.

He was not glad for Gloin’s not so quiet comment to Oin behind him. “Told you, the lad is too young for marriage. Too immature, can’t handle the commitment.”

Now, Fili had just about had enough with their meddling, and he felt even Kili bristle indignantly beside him, but before they could say anything, someone beat them to it.

“I’d suggest you keep your opinions to yourself, cousin,” Dwalin said coldly from his place, axe still held loosely in one hand. He looked pointedly around the camp as he continued. “Any disagreements my husband and I may have had are between us, and not for you to pass judgment on. Our private matters stay private.” He glanced at Fili, just briefly, then carried on. “And I will not tolerate such disrespect towards my consort.”

Fili knew what Dwalin was doing, even though he had never seen him act this way before. To offend or disrespect one’s partner was a terrible insult, and should Gloin insist on his cause he would quite unarguably be in the wrong, and asking for a duel. He seemed to realize it too, for instead of picking a fight – Fili quite suspected he would, under different circumstances – he simply bowed his head respectfully. “I certainly meant no disrespect, cousin, and you have my apologies.”

Dwalin nodded back, and all fell into silence until-

“ _Husband_?” The halfling squeaked, turning to Bofur with wide eyes. “They are _married_?!”

Fili groaned.

 

* * *

 

There were a lot of things Fili learned from the incident with the trolls.

The first one was to never let Kili talk him into going exploring when they were supposed to be watching the ponies.

The second was one should never encourage an unarmed and untrained hobbit to sneak past a group of trolls to retrieve stolen ponies.

The third was his uncle did not take kindly to almost being eaten.

The fourth, however, was not so obvious.

“This is all your fault.”

“You were there too!”

As punishment for their complete recklessness and stupidity, as Thorin so lovingly put it, they were on watch for the entire night, though Fili thought it was hardly necessary, really. They were in Rivendell now, and despite his uncle’s suspicions about “sneaky elves”, Fili rather thought it was very unlikely Lord Elrond would have someone kill them in their sleep. It should have been comforting, but really all it did was make everything all the more _boring._

“I can’t take this anymore,” Kili whined, unable as ever to sit still through any extended period of time. Or any period of time at all, really. “How much longer until the sun rises?”

“It’s only been an hour, Kili.”

His brother grunted, throwing himself on the ground dramatically, but Fili wasn’t paying attention anymore.

Now, it had been quite a long day, what with almost being eaten and then being chased around by a pack of orcs, but Fili wasn’t tired. If anything, he felt restless, and not in the way his brother did, but in the way that sometimes made his uncle stay up at night, pacing around deep in thought. And the reason for that, well, the reason was a quite peculiar conversation between himself and the company’s official burglar.

“You know,” The hobbit had said as he sat down beside Fili after dinner, both enjoying their respective pipes. “I thought it very strange that you and Master Dwalin were joined before. I mean, you hardly ever touch or speak any more than necessary.”

Fili knew. He had heard Bilbo ask Bofur and Kili about it in hushed tones as they travelled, after his discovery. He sounded quite shocked about it, too.

“But I can see now how much you love each other, and that dwarves merely express their affection in different ways than hobbits do. I’m very happy for you, Master Fili, I really am.”

Fili had blinked, confused. “What?”

“Well, it’s clear how much you care about each other,” The hobbit had explained hastily, clearly worried he might have unintentionally offended the dwarf. “Master Dwalin is always checking up on you, even though he acts like he’s not. Glancing at you every so often, making sure you’re not wounded or cold or hungry. And you’re constantly touching your wedding ring whenever you’re not around each other. Kili also told me the swords you wear are the ones he made for you.”  He had chuckled softly. “And today, by the Valar, I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone quite so panicked as Master Dwalin was when the orcs started closing up on you. He looked about ready to throw himself in front of you and kill them with his bare hands.”

Fili had licked his lips, mouth suddenly dry. “He worries.”

“He certainly does. I was surprised he wasn’t all over you once we were safe, but I believe it’s not quite common for dwarven couples to touch, is it?”

“It’s not very proper, in public.” Fili had paused, then, “Was he really that worried?”

“Oh, yes,” Bilbo had chuckled again. “Very much so.”

Fili had frowned, then shrugged. “That’s just how Dwalin is. I’m much younger than him, you see. He thinks me a child.”

“Well, forgive my bluntness, Master Fili,” The halfling had said, coughing a little uncomfortably. “But the way he looks at you would sure be a very improper one to look at a child, where I come from.”

And so Fili wondered. Sure, Dwalin was protective of him, overly so, but he had always figured it was because of the deal he had made with Thorin. He was _supposed_ to protect Fili, and the Prince had never quite noticed any difference between the way Dwalin looked after him and the way Thorin did. Now, the more he thought about it, the more differences came to mind, especially since the wedding.

It was all very confusing.

“What are you frowning at?”

He blinked, looking at his brother, then scowled. “You. You and the ridiculous situation you got us in.”

Kili scoffed. “Right.” There was a long pause, then Kili made a rather loud noise of impatience. “By Durin’s beard, just go talk to him. The sulking is getting on my nerves.”

“I’m not sulking,” Fili replied moodily. “And I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, please,” His brother rolled his eyes. “He’s been looking at you like he wants to strip you naked and fuck you through the ground for _days_ now. It’s awfully traumatizing, you know. I don’t think I can handle any more of this.”

“You’re imagining things.”

“Mahal, Fili, I know you’re in denial, but this is getting ridiculous. It was cute and good gossip material at first, but now it’s just plain painful to watch. I’m pretty sure at least three members of the company have begged Thorin for an intervention.” Then, with a sensitivity he rarely ever displayed, Kili sighed. “Just go talk to him, brother. It’s okay to be happy.”

For what Fili thought was the first time in his life, Kili was right. Still, he wouldn’t give his brother the satisfaction of saying it out loud, so he simply stood in the most dignified manner he could – and if he accidentally stepped on Kili’s leg, well, maybe his brother shouldn’t have snorted at him – and marched off towards the room he and Dwalin were supposed to be sharing.

His husband was still awake, sitting on the bed with his pipe, clad in just trousers and his undershirt, and he raised an eyebrow when Fili walked in.

“Aren’t you supposed to be on watch, princeling?”

Fili scoffed. “You know as well as I do it is completely unnecessary. Either way, Kili is covering me.”

Dwalin hummed. “Still, I don’t think your uncle would pleased if I allowed you to escape punishment.”

“It doesn’t matter. We have things to discuss,” Fili declared imperiously, moving to stand right in front of his spouse.

“Do we?”

“Yes,” The Prince replied firmly. “You’ve been courting me.”

“You can’t court someone you’re already married to, lad. It kind of defeats the purpose.”

“Call it what you wish,” Fili said sharply. “But you’ve been acting different towards me. You’ve been giving me your food and offering me your coat, and I assume my blades didn’t just sharpen themselves overnight-”

“I’ve been looking after you, yes. I have a promise to keep.”

“You’ve been looking at me different too.”

There was a pause in which Dwalin eyed him almost cautiously, then nodded slowly. “I have.”

“Why?”

“Because, princeling,” The warrior replied, staring at him with something like wonder. “You’re the most infuriating dwarf I have ever met.”

Fili automatically bristled, growling. “Of course, _I’m_ the infuriating one, never mind your constant-“

“That, right there, that’s what I’m talking about,” Dwalin cut him off, standing. “You are the most stubborn, arrogant, simply _infuriating_ brat I’ve ever met, and yet-“ He paused, licking his lips, so close now Fili could feel his breathing. “And yet.”

Their second kiss was nothing like their first. From the moment Fili pulled him down by the beard, there was this urgency between them, this desperate desire none of them quite knew what to do with. It was clumsy, a mess of tongues and teeth, and seemed to last forever even as it ended far too soon, their breaths mingling together between them.

“I don’t understand you,” Dwalin said, sounding just as lost as Fili felt, and for the first time the blonde thought maybe it was okay not to know what to do. “I really don’t.”

“But you love me,” He whispered, disguising his worry as certainty even though he was sure it didn’t fool the other dwarf for a second.

“I do,” Dwalin muttered, leaning down to claim his lips again. “And it makes me _furious_.”

 

* * *

 

“Well, morning, nephew.” Fili stopped on his tracks, one hand up to fix his hair, the other wrapped around the door handle. His uncle was standing in front of his room, his expression something between sternness and amusement. “I trust you had a good night of sleep.”

“Uncle,” Fili started, ready to defend his case, but Thorin lifted a hand to silence him.

“Now, you know I don’t take kindly to people dismissing my orders,” He drawled, and Fili suppressed a shudder. “But since your little escapade has earned me a few coins,” He patted his pocket, the shadow of a smirk on his face. “I suppose I could let it slide this time.” Then he turned, leaving Fili to stare after him in bewilderment. “Breakfast should be served shortly. I expect you to be presentable.”

For a few minutes, the Prince just stood there, mouth gaping, until a strong arm wrapped around his waist and his husband’s body pressed itself against his back. “Morning. Was that Thorin’s voice I heard?”

Fili sputtered, turning to face his spouse with a most indignant expression on his face. “The assholes took bets on whether or not we’d fuck!”

“Now, that’s not very princely language.”

Fili groaned. “Oh, fuck you.”

Dwalin laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think!


End file.
